Hakuran
by Hoarfrost Lachrymose
Summary: It began with lightning and would end with a storm. Blue and Black, White and Gold. Black hakama, black sheath. Shattered heart, shattered soul. It began and ended on the same note. The legend begins.  The White Fox draws near. Mind your step... Or else
1. Chapter 1

Hakuran 18/03/2012

As with most shinobi, Naruto met an untimely end. He saw it coming and yet did nothing to stop. He could've stopped it but in that instant, he weighed his life for another's. His decision would defy fate and change the future of the world.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the air and an outstretched arm began its destined path towards the exposed chest of the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Then a dark haired child flung his body between the lightning filled palm and his master then braced himself for the pain.

It never came.

Instead Kakashi found his hand through his student's chest, blood slowly seeping from the hole. His face fell and his eye widened as his blonde student grinned weakly at him, wincing as Kakashi slowly withdrew his hand from his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, its ok. No hard feelings, ne?" Naruto's soft cerulean blue eyes stared back at him with warmth then he slowly fell backwards, hitting the ground with a sense of irrevocability. The light of life dimmed in his eyes and he smiled softly before his chest stilled and Uzumaki Naruto was no more.

The silver-haired man stood there for only god knows how long, his bloodied left hand dangling by his side, dripping blood onto the ground below, before a tear slipped out his eye and he made no effort to wipe it away. His student was worth at least a few tears from this failure of a sensei.

"No hard feelings, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He said softly. "Thank you, sensei." The soft echoing voice came from behind him and he whirled around. Only the empty forest revealed itself to him.

Naruto POV

I stared down at my body, wondering what happened next. I was dead, so what now? Was I just supposed to float around for eternity?

What did happen next, was entirely unexpected.

A Hollow scream rent the air and I whirled around, eyes wide. What in all the Elemental nations was that?

A white… thing… stood over me, its mask like face leering at me and its crimson eyes burning holes in my form.

I stumbled back and watched in shock as it lifted a razor sharp claw-arm and prepared to bring it down.

A slim sword sliced through its mask-like face and straight down. It screamed before crumbling to ash.

A boy perhaps two years older than me sheathed his sword and then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He said quietly, holding out a hand to help me up. I glanced askance at it and jumped to my feet. The speed of my jump put the white-haired youth on his guard and I grinned at his tense expression.

"Excuse me but… Who are you?" I questioned the uptight-looking swordsman. I then took a moment to notice what he was wearing. He wore a black hakama with a white belt and a sheathed sword slung across his back with a green band. Over the top he wore a white jacket-cape with a diamond symbol emblazoned horizontally across his back, the kanji for ten occupying the middle. He wore traditional geta on his feet. He had gravity-defying white hair and cautious teal eyes.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, a Shinigami."

My eyes widened and I gaped in shock.

"And who are you?" The boy now revealed to be a Death God, Hitsugaya, asked.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konohakagure." I said softly.

I had realised that with my death came a certain freedom. I could be myself again. I was still hypo but quiet most of the time. I wasn't dumb but smart, almost genius smart. I was no longer loud but as I was supposed to be. Just me.

"Eh, well… Time to get going. I'm gonna send ya back to Rokungai, where souls go after death, 'k?"

I nodded and then gasped as he used the hilt of his sword to hit my forehead. I felt a curious sensation then, like an egg being cracked over my head then my vision faded to black.

Ok, this is it! My new story! I have only watched a bit of Bleach so please let me know if anything is wrong or I could write it better. PAIRINGS: are decided and decidedly secret. Have fun anddddddddd….

REVIEW!

Or I castrate (if ur male)….

With a rusty spoon….

Why a spoon you ask? Well, its because…

IT'LL TAKE LONGER! Hehehe MwahahahahahahHAHAHAMWHAAAA!

lol


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuran 2 18/03/2012

Northern Rukongai, District 80: Zaraki

I opened my eyes to see two green eyes blinking owlishly at me. I jerked to a sitting position and stared at my intruder.

A violet-haired girl who looked about six gazed at me curiously with her emerald eyes. She wore a tattered violet shift and was barefoot.

"E'cuse me mister b't who are ya?" Her voice had a curious accent, which I recognised from my street days. She was a street rat, an urchin, whatever you want to call them.

Then I realised that she has asked for my name. I reflected quickly on this and settled on a new name. I wanted a fresh start, so I started anew.

"I'm Kitsune Hakuran. Who are you, Missy-Moo?" I asked with a grin and a wink.

She giggled and then jumped into a victory pose that reminded me of two very, very, very strange people.

"I'm Ossida Emi! Nice ta meet ya, Ran-chan!" My brow ticked in annoyance but I let it pass.

"Where am I, Emi-chan?" I asked, looking around and noting the dilapidated state of the buildings and the people. Small clusters had gathered to stare with narrowed eyes, while stared in what I immediately noticed to be fear.

"You're in District 80, Northern Rukongai, also called Zaraki. What is it you want, stranger?" The cold voice came from behind me and I whirled around. I staggered backwards a step as I recognised the man who had spoken.

Mizuki glared at me and shook uncontrollably. "You! Demon, how did you get here?" He shouted, attracting the attention of a group of nearby starers,

"Demon? What do you mean 'demon'?" A woman asked, her voice trembling, in fear or anger I could not tell.

Mizuki opened his mouth to answer but I answered before he could get a word out.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune Youkai, formerly known as Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. However, that is in the past. My name is Kitsune Hakuran."

Turning my back on the shaking silver-haired man, I grinned at Emi.

"Lets go find your friends, ne?"

Time skip (two years and Naruto is now thirteen, because he actually graduates at eleven, not twelve)

I stared out across the water, amusing myself by watching the sunset shimmer on the surface. These past years had been hectic and dangerous. I found out very quickly how dangerous it was to live in District 80.

Thugs loomed around every corner and slave traffickers were always on the watch for potential money. I had learnt about the districts and the problems that stemmed from them.

I'd met Kairo, Uzuri and Maito. That all changed though.

I can still remember that day, the flash of a sword and the empty eyes of the people I considered my family. I was glad I still had Emi or who knew what would've happened to me if she hadn't have been there, lighting up my world with a smile like sunshine. Just like I was before my surrogate family was killed, murdered for stealing a barrel of water that we so desperately needed.

At least they'd gotten what they deserved.

I lost my innocence that day, exacting vengeance upon the dirt bags that dared destroy what was precious to me.

Then my smile lost its brilliance and my heart its innocence. I had grown up. I had learnt a lesson all warriors learnt. You cannot kill and be as you were. You died with them, the first time you kill, you shatter the thin layer of childishness and innocence that coats your soul and you lose what is left of your childhood.

Most of all, you must never forget. Never forget the faces, of the killers and the victims and the innocents that invariably become part of memory.

My memory.

Part of my hardened heart.

The sun slid gently down the horizon, before its dusky red rays petered out into a soft glow.

I slipped quietly down the streets towards the small ramshackle house that housed myself and Emi, really just a shed with a door.

A piercing cry sliced through the silence and I swung towards the sound, my heart beating fast as I recognised the cry. Emi.

Running through the streets, my blood pounded and my heart constricted each time I heard Emi cry out in fear.

Swinging to a stop, I glared at the four guards who had the small eight year-old pinned against the wall, laughing at her tears. I could see blood staining her dress and I growled in rage.

Dark, malevolent anger stirred within me and I felt the wind pick up around me, blowing around and around in a fast circle. A soft lilac light shone as the light picked up and I felt the four stumble backwards.

"Who are you, to attack a defenceless child? Only a coward attacks those he knows cannot fight back!"

I rushed forward, for intents and purpose about to bash their brains in but a tall, black-hakama-wearing man with spiked up hair stepped between me and the dirt bags who had picked on my little sister, my imouto.

He glared down at me and then seemed shocked as I glared back, my eyes reflected in all their crimson entirety in his one visible eye.

"Move, Pointy-head-teme. I don't have time for this."

He growled then chuckled roughly. "I'll take care of 'em. You git ta check up on tha little one ova there." His voice was rough but strangely pleasant to listen to.

Remembering Emi, I whirled around and rushed to her crumpled form. I pulled her into my lap and shook in horror and anger at the wound in her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open and I saw her mouth curve up in a gentle smile.

"Ya came Ren-chan. I knew ya would." She yawned softly and then her eyes drifted shut, making his heart skip a beat.

"NO! Stay with me, Imouto! Wake up!"

I began focusing the purple light around, before condensing it and began to steadily pour it into the sword wound.

"You better make it, IMOUTO!" With that I pushed all the energy I had into the wound and then sat back.

The world when fuzzy and the last I saw was the violet hair of my only family, my imouto.

**Yo! I'm back! I decided to be nice and give you another chapter! This hasn't been beta'd so let me know if there are any mistakes!**

**Thanks to Master of Ice and Wuji Grey, for all your support and make sure you all review!**

**Remember…**

**The spoon awaits…**

**MWHAHAHAHAHa….hehehe **


End file.
